muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monsters Look at A
This is an example of a one-shot sketch page that doesn't strike me as necessary, now that the Sesame Street episodes now all have a guide table with images, and plenty of room for a longer text description if the occasion warrants it. I moved most of the text to the episodes where it appeared Episode 0083 and Episode 0158, though even then, apart from noting the monsters used, it seemed like a bit much text for such a simple sketch. The image is duplicated on those pages. It's from the first season, but otherwise, doesn't seem especially notable. Only two pages linked to it, A and Beautiful Day Monster, and I changed those to anchored links to that section of Episode 0158. So, is the page still worth keeping on its own? It could be useful if someone comes here looking for "Monsters Look at A," but as far as I know, that's not an official title anyway, and the search phrase will still turn up the episodes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:33, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :I have been thinking about your line, "It's from the first season, but otherwise, doesn't seem especially notable". I guess you were using that as a point of questioning whether this skit needs its own page, but I am wondering... do you think every first season skit is notable? If a skit is considered notable just because it is from the first season, then a lot of skits should have their own pages. I'm not criticising you, just thought it sounded like you were thinking that the fact that it is from the first season is the only reason for it to be notable. --Minor muppetz 02:59, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::You lost me. That's my whole point. Some first season skits, like Wanda the Witch, have historical value and there's a lot of background history to add. Nothing of the sort applies here. I was mentioning it on the off chance someone felt that its being from the first season was sufficient justification, since the article itself, created by an unregistered user, tries to call attention to it. Anyway, I'm going to just go ahead and delete it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:06, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :::And ultimately, perhaps the biggest measure of a skit's notability is simply how interesting one can make the page. If one can somehow connect a one-shot skit to an allegorical reading of Horace, or something wacky like that, then sure. I'm not trying to establish hard rules or guidelines of "notability," since as the Wiki history shows, there will always be exceptions. I *do* think it's worth being aware of redundant or miniscule pages though, or pages which basically duplicate info on recurring sketch pages (as "39 Steps" did), and before creating a page on a one-shot skit, asking one's self whether an individual page is really needed. Or if it isn't needed, how to make it interesting and entertaining enough to compensate. Same as we've discussed regarding minor characters. "The Messenger" was deleted because it was an unnamed minor character, no image, confused details over the pattern, and said nothing that wasn't in The King and His Problem. Andy is equally minor as a character, but the page is detailed, well written, and generally amusing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:10, 22 September 2006 (UTC)